A Spark, A Flame And A Fire
by Otomefeels
Summary: You don't miss the sun until the snow shows up. Reality changes and everything is upside down, how quickly can you adjust to that? She thought she was living a normal life until everything changes for good and worse.
1. Chapter 1

You never know what you have until you lose it, and once you lose it, you can never get it back.

I had never thought much about it or experienced what it felt like, to lose everything. All these sayings about missing things when they disappear but you never gave it much thought when it was there. You never miss the sun until it snows. You never realize how much you love a person before they're not in your life anymore.

You can't understand this before you try it, before you lose it, before they leave you.

I realized this one night where I woke up to a smoke filled apartment and the heat from the flames licking my face. I was dumbstruck as I waited for my brain to realize what was happening. Everything was turning into smoke, my work, my possessions and my life. All of it turning into black, fat smoke. I remember standing there, watching it, until a couple of strong hands appeared on my arms. A pair of brown, surprisingly calm eyes found mine. I knew he was saying something but I couldn't focus on his words or his voice. I merely looked him in the eyes, not knowing what to feel or say. I heard him sigh, surely because I didn't answer, before his arms moved beneath me, picking me up bridal style and rushing out of my burning apartment.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting outside along with the other residents, watching what was left of our homes. Most of them were like me, sitting there quietly, with a blanket around their shoulders and simply watching, a few others were panicking, sobbing or walking around restless. One woman was crying loudly, screaming at the firemen who were trying to calm her.

I heard footsteps stopping in front of me and my glance went to look up instead of watching the hysterical woman. I recognized his eyes immediately.

''Miss, I just wanted to check if you're okay?'' His voice was kind and the concern in it was genuine. It honestly surprised me a bit.

''I…'' I had to swallow when I realized how dry my mouth was, ''… I don't know.'' I was surprised at how small my voice was. How it almost shaked when I spoke. ''I just watched my whole life turn into flames and smoke.''

''That's not true.'' He smiled sweetly, ''you're still here, aren't you? Don't forget that.''

I stared at him, not knowing what to say. He was right. What I had lost was material things, not myself. I wasn't dead.

''Thank you…'' I finally found the words I was looking for and managed to smile faintly, ''thank you for getting me out of there.''

''Don't sweat it. Just promise me that you won't let this swallow you up. Keep living.'' He smiled.

''I-''

''Lena!''

I stopped myself when I heard the use of my name and turned around, instantly having a pair of arms wrapped around me in a tight grip. ''Fallon…'' I breathed.

''Oh my god, I was so worried! Are you okay?'' She was out of breath, surely from running here, while her hands moved to frame my face and look me over.

''I'm okay…'' I smiled faintly again and felt myself calm down because of her presence.

''Are you sure? I was so worried…'' She sighed before pulling me in for a hug.

I relaxed against her as her warm embrace calmed me further along with her well known scent. I weakly nodded and closed my eyes.

''Good… good… come on, I'll take you to my place.'' Her voice had always been so comfortable and comforting whenever something was bad.

I looked over my shoulder after she had released me from her grip. The firefighter was gone and strangely, it almost made me sad.

''Lena?'' Fallon called my name, successfully drawing my attention back to her. ''Let's buy some of that ice cream you love. My treat.'' She smiled softly.

I snuck my arms around hers and leaned my head against her shoulder as we walked, leaving the scorched building behind us.

''Did they manage to save anything?'' She asked after she had wrapped the blanket around her and joined me on the couch, a bowl of Ben & Jerry's ice cream in each of our hands.

''No… either things burned up or the smoke ruined it.'' My voice had regained some of its strength, ''the only material possessions I have is my necklace and my laptop, and that's because I left it here.'' I sighed utterly defeated.

''So… your books are…?''

''Ash…'' I muttered darkly and started eating the ice cream with renewed passion.

''So, everything that was in your apartment is ruined?

''Yeah. I'm glad that firefighter got me out…'' I leaned back in the couch, ''he was quite cute now that I think about it…''

''Your apartment just burned down and all you can think about is a cute firefighter?'' She snickered beside me.

''Oh shut up… I promised that I wouldn't let this get to me…''

''Promised who?''

''The firefighter.''

''Really? He must be cute for you to make that kind of promise.'' She couldn't keep a soft laugh back this time and I couldn't resist not joining her.

''Come on… he has a point,'' I sighed, trying to sound serious, ''… he really was though…'' I smirked and looked back at her. Seconds passed before we ended up laughing again.

Despite Fallon's protests, I didn't waste any time trying to find a new apartment. With a hot chocolate, my laptop and a free newspaper, I had found a bench in the local park and had started my apartment hunting. The pen tapped against the wood as I looked through the newspaper, circling the few options I could find. It had already been a challenge to find the previous apartment but as much as I loved Fallon's company, I needed my own space. I dropped the pen while sighing, letting my hand rub my forehead in defeat. At that instent, it seemed like an impossible task.

''Excuse me.''

My glance flew, meeting a pair of kind eyes and an easygoing smile.

''You wouldn't happen to be Lena Wood, would you?''

I started to stare at him, letting his face run through my memory to see if I knew him from somewhere. He was handsome, a defined jaw with dark stubbles, his short hair was black and his eyes had surprisingly warm brown color. A scar ran down his right cheek and he looked somewhere in his thirties. The way he held and carried himself almost screamed power and success and his dominant presence quickly made me bring my guard up.

''Why do you ask?'' I kept my voice neutral and tried not to seem too defensive.

He flashed me a confident smirk. ''You are then. I'm Kagi Shen, owner of the apartment building which burned down last night.'' He reached out his hand as he spoke, ''I'm here to offer you something else.''

Hesitating, I slowly took his hand and shook it shortly before drawing it back. ''I didn't think the owner would bother with these kinds of things…''

''It was brought to my attention, that you only moved in a couple of days ago, so all of your material possessions were still in boxes. The other residents have saved some of their possessions and most of them have already been offered something new. I wanted to meet you in person.'' His smirk remained on his lips as he spoke. He was charming, seeming genuine in his concern but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

I narrowed my eyes a bit, ''Why? I fail to see what your presence here changes about the outcome.''

My words made him chuckle softly. ''Don't get me wrong, miss, I merely sought you out to help you personally. I can't imagine what losing everything feels like, but I want to help you nonetheless.'' He smiled kindly, ''can I please show you the place?''

My eyes fell down on the newspaper. The few circles eventually made me sigh and stand up. ''Alright, but I'm not signing anything today.''

''I'm not trying to make you do anything, miss. Please follow me then.'' He smiled and waited as I collected my things and put them in my bag. Or I would have. A loud shriek behind me startled me enough the look up, watching a woman with orange hair run up to me.

''Oh god! You're Lena Wood, right? I'm such a big fan of your books!'' She grabbed my hand while speaking quickly and flashing me one giant, flawless smile. ''Can I please have your autograph? Oh no no, I HAVE to take you to my friends!''

It took me a few seconds before I realized that she was already dragging me along with her. I heard Kagi yell something behind me while the woman continued talking.

''Hey, wait a second!'' I protested, trying to yank my hand back but the grip around my wrist tightened. ''Hey!'' I tried again but it was no use and I felt myself starting to panic.

''Please calm down, miss, I don't want to hurt you.'' The woman snickered. My eyes widened as her voice had turned darker and I started to put two and two together. By the time I was about to yell something again, she turned, pushing me into a building and closing the slide door behind us.

I froze, seeing three men staring at me as they had stopped their conversation. I couldn't move a muscle but felt a hand appear on my shoulder.

''I found her!'' The woman chimed before walking pass me and towards the men. I was horrified when she pulled of her hair.

''Nice job, Hiro.'' A man with brown hair jumped out of his chair, ''Now, Miss Wood, I'm sure you have some questions.'' He smiled friendly while moving closer to me.

''Some questions?! That woman-that MAN just dragged me here without telling me anything, how the hell would I not have questions?!'' I yelled, clenching my firsts, ''who are you and why did you bring me here?!''

''You're freaking annoying.'' The man with blonde hair growled from his seat. His glance remained on his laptop.

''Takuto-'' the brown haired man started but I interrupted him with.

''I'm leaving!'' I turned around in one quick movement and went to open the slide door but someone was quicker than me. I let out an annoyed groan and looked up, meeting a pair of surprised, brown eyes. I caught my breath and froze when I recognized them.

''You're-'' we both spoke but stopped as soon as we had started.

''Oh, Kenshi, you've met her?''

''I got her out of a burning apartment building.'' He smiled and closed the door behind him. ''Did Hiro find her so quickly?''

''She was in the park nearby, just like Takuto had predicted.'' Hiro appeared wearing his own clothes again but the chipper attitude was apparently part of his personality.

I finally managed to get my eyes of Kenshi and turned, looking the men over. ''Would you mind telling me what's going on?'' I asked while putting my hands on my hips.

''Easy,'' Kenshi spoke out behind me, ''it all has something to do with you…'' he leaned closer and I followed his hands with my eyes, ''and this.'' His hand pulled the gold chain around my neck and revealed the necklace. The green stone was obvious against my cream colored blouse. I blushed, having his hands that close to me made my heart race.

''I don't understand…'' I looked up, ''what's going on?''

''Why don't you sit down and we'll explain everything.'' The man with brown hair reentered the conversation and gestured for me to sit with the other two.

Curiosity killed the cat.

I sat down with a sigh.

''So… let me get this straight. You're the group of thieves, the Black Foxes, which have been on the news and you need me and my necklace to find some groundbreaking invention my granddad made?'' I asked while leaning back in the chair and looked at everyone who was staring at me.

Atsumu leaned in over the table, ''yes, that's pretty much it.''

We sat there quietly until I started laughing.

''This might be the best joke I've heard so far. Thanks, this has been…. Interesting but I've actually got some things to do. Excuse me.'' I laughed softly and stood up, grabbing my bag.

''Miss, we're quite serious.'' A man, introduced as Riki, stared at me while crossing his arms, ''sit back down.''

''This is ridicules.'' I smiled at him, fighting the urge to laugh again. ''Listen, I'm really not in the mood for this. My apartment just burned down and I lost everything, so find someone else to pull this joke on.'' I shook my head at Riki and despite the protests behind me, and one calling me annoying, I didn't hesitate to leave.

I took a deep breath of fresh air, still smiling, and shook my head again as I walked. I didn't get very far before someone stepped out in front of me, blocking my way, and I looked up, recognizing him. ''Kagi? What are you-''

''I'm afraid I lost you earlier, miss, what a surprise to find you here then.'' He cut me off with a smile. ''Oh,'' his glance fell down and his hand appeared in front of me, ''what a pretty necklace.''

I swapped his hand away with mine, taking a step back before placing the necklace behind my shirt again, effectively hiding it.

He chuckled softly, the kindness in his eyes turning into interest. ''Look at that, the little miss has claws.'' He took a step closer, ''I really like that in a woman.'' He licked his lips while leaning closer. He looked like a predator watching his prey and I instinctively backed away.

My back bumped into someone and an arm quickly appeared around my shoulders. ''Is he bothering you, Lena?''

I shuddered when I heard my name and looked up. I felt my mouth go dry as I saw Kenshi smiling at me.

''What makes you think I was, kid?'' Kagi chuckled again, rolling his shoulders.

''Well, she _was_ backing away from you, sir.'' Kenshi replied while pulling my closer to him. His breath hit my ear and I nearly shuddered.

''Is there anything you want, kid? I need to speak to miss Wood.'' The smile Kagi sent Kenshi was definitively intimidating.

''Same, actually, so please excuse us.'' Kenshi smiled back before he turned me around with him and started walking. He carefully pushed me along with him. ''Please, don't struggle,'' He whispered when I moved the slightest, ''we really need your help. It's important.'' I felt myself calm down as he spoke and eventually, I let out a sigh and let him lead me back to the building I came out from.

I looked at it this time, noticing the name and how it looked like a restaurant or a bar. If it was true, it certainly didn't look like a group of thieves' headquarter.

Kenshi stopped before we entered, following my gaze. ''I know what you're thinking, 'how can this be our headquarters?''

''I would have thought it would be something more…''

''Serious?''

''Yeah…''

''Well, that's the genius part of it. If everyone else thinks the same as you, how will they ever suspect this place?'' He smiled and moved closer to the door, ready to open it. ''Now, do I have to carry you in here or will you be nice and walk on your own?'' His smile was teasing and I felt my cheeks flush.

''Just get in…'' I grumbled and listened to him laugh before he opened the door.

As I walked inside, I couldn't help but wonder what was I getting myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

I sat quietly on the futon and leaned against the small window. After another conversation with the guys, they somehow convinced me that this was real and not just a joke. When I was till objecting, they told me their philosophy, how they weren't real thieves but only stole things back to their original owner. After that, Kenshi had asked me about my current living state and it had somehow ended up with me staying at his house. Or rather, his mother's restaurant. Atsumu saw this as a great idea, as this meant that I would be safe if any enemies ever showed up.

I still had trouble understanding how serious this was.

I had kept my gaze on the view but looked towards the door when it slid open.

''Hey.'' Kenshi smiled as he stood in the doorway, the light from outside in the hallway lit up his silhouette.

''Hey.'' I hummed from my spot and leaned away from the window.

''Everything alright?''

''Yeah… it's fine… I don't know what to tell Fallon though.'' I sighed, rubbing my forehead as I suddenly felt tired.

''A friend?'' He asked and moved inside, closing the door behind him. ''Can I?'' He gestured to the pillow across from me.

I nodded and watched him sit down.

''She's my childhood friend. I was staying at her place.''

''Oh, she was the one who came running last night?''

''Yeah, she's a real sweetheart. I don't know who else would have shown up if I didn't have her.'' I smiled faintly.

''What about your family?''

I kept my eyes on him for a few seconds before looking away, smiling bitterly. ''I don't have any siblings and my parents cut contact with me when I wanted to be a writer instead of taking over the family business.'' I sighed softly before looking back again.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to…'' He had a regretful expression in his eyes when mine met his, ''I mean, I can relate to that. I don't have any siblings either and I'm quite sure that my mom expects me to take this over later.'' His eyes had fled from mine as he spoke and I watched him look up at the full moon. It illuminated his face in a dim, white light.

He really was good-looking…

I shook my head quickly, clearing my head and pulling myself together.

''Do you want to?'' I asked softly.

His eyes fell down before they returned to mine. He looked at me like he didn't know what to say. ''Well, I don't… I haven't thought much about it, honestly…'' His voice was suddenly small and unsure, ''why didn't you stay?''

''My granddad always told me to do what I wanted to do and not let people decide for me. So when I wanted to be a writer and move to the city, I thought they would support me but they were too disappointed to do so.'' I had smiled at some point, a bitter one, and looked away from him. I didn't know why I was telling him this but his presence relaxed me.

''So, what, they just… left you?''

I laughed softly, ''technically, I left them.''

''Lena…''

I fought a shiver before looking back at him when he used my name. His eyebrows were furrowed in concern and he had the same expression in his eyes. I let out a sigh. ''I haven't heard from them since I left…''

A soft silence fell between us and we both looked out the window.

''My dad died a couple of years ago. It was unexpected and sudden, so it was really hard on my mom and it's definitively left an impact on her, which I can't do anything about.'' His voice was normal as he spoke but it sounded like something he hadn't told many but he didn't seem like the type who would just throw his problems at others, he was more likely to help them.

''I'm sorry.'' I looked at him, watching his expression soften before he slowly got up. He stretched while flashing me a small smile.

''Thanks, it's alright…'' He hummed softly while his glance lingered on me, ''we'd better get some sleep. I'm right in the next room if there's anything wrong.''

''Thank you. I hope I'm not a bother here.'' I smiled back at him and watched him move to the door.

''It's fine, don't worry about it.'' I felt heat rise to my cheeks because of his honest smile. ''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

I waited until the door had closed before I took off my necklace and brought it in front of me. The green stone caught the moonlight and glistened in the pale light. I let out a sigh, ''what is all of this, grandpa? I don't understand it…'' I whispered in the silent night before I let mind my settle and I tried to sleep.

''So, what's the plan today?'' I asked while sitting at the bar in Le Renard Noir.

Atsumu was cooking in the kitchen, where I could easily follow what he was cooking and doing from the bar. He placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of me before he started cooking again. I hummed a thanks before taking a sip.

''You're welcome… And we're waiting for the rest to show up. Riki should be off work soon and Hiro's class just ended.'' Atsumu spoke from the kitchen.

''Takuto's on his way too.'' Kenshi spoke as he appeared from the back room and went to sit down next to me. His arm brushed against mine as he sat down.

''And then what? Don't get me wrong. I'm okay with helping you guys getting whatever my grandpa made but I hope you're not intending to take me along on the missions.'' My glance flickered between the two while I spoke.

Kenshi's glance followed mine to Atsumu and we both kept looking at him as I waited for an answer.

''Well… the thing is, we never know when we might need your fingerprints, so we can't have you being out of reach if it happens.'' Atsumu finally answered and turned off the stove. He started putting the food onto plates.

''But until we know more, there's no need to drag her along, is there? I can only imagine how it will annoy Takuto.'' Kenshi hummed next to me after a short silence.

''So… I can continue my life until you know more?''

''I can't see anything wrong in that… You just need to stay at Kenshi's place until were done.'' Atsumu put a plate down just as the door opened.

''Okay, I can live with that.'' I smiled, relaxed at the thought that I could still continue my work while they were out.

''Hey guys!'' Hiro greeted from the door and was followed by both Riki and Takuto. All three joined us at the bar where they each had their own plate with different food. Random small talk started while they ate and after, the conversation shifted to evolve around the mission tonight. As they were planning each step, I was once again satisfied with not having to join them on the missions so soon. Everything was timed and they each had to do their own little part. The target was a book, which apparently had some leads about my granddads invention and was stored away in an old and closed library wing. The security would be minimal so it should be a fairly easy job for them.

When the talk about the mission had ended, they still had some time left before the mission, so they went back to small talk and Atsumu brought everyone something to drink. In the beginning, I was a little surprised. The guys were better friends than I had thought and the mood was good and comfortable. Hiro was definitively one with a positive personality and he had actually read my two books. I couldn't help but smile when he brought me into the conversation by talking about them and asking me questions. The night turned out to be more pleasant than I had thought. Kenshi even followed me back to the restaurant before they started the mission.

I greeted Kenshi's mother on the way in and went straight to my room, finally I had time to work. It left a small smile on my lips as I found my laptop and settled down on my bed. My fingers quickly started typing the bits I had thought about during the day, along with notes and thoughts about things to add later. Then, I continued writing my book.

I was used to writing until I couldn't write anymore, especially when my inspiration was good and the writing was going well. I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten when I suddenly heard footsteps in the hallway. I checked the time, just past midnight, so it wasn't any of the staff and I would be surprised if it was Kenshi's mother walking around. I furrowed my eyebrows and sat still, listening.

A soft knock on the door made me swallow.

''Yes?'' I kept my voice low but loud enough for the person to hear.

When the door opened, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

''What? Did I scare you?'' Kenshi teased and chuckled softly when he noticed my embarrassed expression. ''Can I come in?''

''Sure…'' I waited until he had closed the door, ''did you just get back?''

He sat down on the pillow across from me with a sigh. ''Yeah… Takuto had forgotten to mention how old the library was. Riki almost fell though the floor at one point.''

''Really?'' I couldn't keep a small laugh back, ''I can imagine how pissed he would be.''

''You have no idea.'' He chuckled softly and leaned back against the wall. He turned his head slightly, so the light hit face in a different angle.

''Kenshi…'' I spoke while leaning forward and narrowing my eyes a bit, ''you have dried blood on your forehead…'' I mumbled and reached out, letting my fingers brush some of his hair away without giving it much thought.

''Really? I did bump my head in the library…''

''Stay still.'' I reached for my bag, finding my handkerchief and a bandage. I dipped the handkerchief in a glass of water I had next to me and scootched closer to him. I felt my cheeks warm up a bit when I used my free hand to keep his hair away and started to dab away the blood. He winced slightly when I touched the wound. ''Sorry.'' I breathed, trying to be more careful.

I felt his eyes on me as I cleaned the wound carefully. It definitively didn't make it easier for me to concentrate and I felt my heart beat faster. When the wound was clean, I reached for the bandage and carefully put it on the wound.

''There, all done…'' I smiled and leaned back.

His fingers went to touch it before he smiled softly, ''thanks… I hadn't noticed it was still bleeding.''

''No problem.''

''By the way, why are you still up this late?''

''Oh, well, I was still working.''

''This late?'' He furrowed his eyebrows.

''I don't notice the time when I'm working, so it often tends to get pretty late before I stop.'' I chuckled because of his reaction.

''Wait, you write horror stories until late in the night. Don't you get scared?''

I shook my head. ''Not really… Sometimes, maybe… but there's really no reason to be. It might be different here though. I'm not used to the place and it's pretty big… and old…'' I hesitated a bit.

This made him grin. ''What? You got scared now?'' He snickered.

''Of course not.'' I grumbled halfhearted.

Now he started laughing. ''Is this going to end with you sleeping in my room tonight?''

My heart skipped a beat just then but I managed to smile. He was joking, I knew that, but for a second or two, I had actually thought he had meant it. Why was my heart beating so fast?

''Don't be ridiculous, I can take care of myself.'' I smiled and gently let my fist hit his shoulder.

''Really? We'll have to see about that.'' He grinned and stood up, making his way to the door. ''Goodnight then, don't let the monsters scare you.'' He grinned, clearly enjoying this too much.

I sent a fake glare his way before smiling. ''Shut up and go to bed. Goodnight.''

He chuckled as he closed the door and I listened to his footsteps disappear down the hallway, towards the kitchen.

I closed the laptop before shaking my head softly. He seemed like such a kid at times but he was still really sweet. I let out a sigh as I moved beneath my blanket. It didn't take long before I felt how tired I was and dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

''Wait, wait, let me get this straight… You're staying at that old fashioned restaurant down the street?'' Fallon asked with her eyebrows raised in confusion. ''How the heck that did happen?''

I was a bad liar whenever I had to make something up but I had thought about this cover-up story since last night, so I had time to perfect it.

''I thought about a new story for a book. I want it to be set in this old fashioned way, both location wise and clothing, then enter this stereotypical city girl who has to work there and experience this old house. The sounds, the odd guests and of course, I'll add something unnatural to the place.'' I explained and watched her expression to calm down. I really didn't want to lie to her but there really was no other option. Nonetheless, it left me with a bad taste in my mouth.

''So you're going to stay there so you get a feeling of it yourself?'' She asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

''Precisely. It's really creepy. I swear to god, I've been there three nights and I've never heard sounds like that before. Plus I've been caught off guard by the staff once or twice. Those uniforms really look creepy when it's dark and you run into them in the hallway.'' I laughed and leaned back in the chair.

I listened to her laugh softly while my glance fell around the café we were sitting in. It was a lazy day, considering it was around noon the place was rather quiet. It was nice as we both preferred it that way. My glance went to look outside the window. I followed the people walking by until Fallon spoke.

''How long are you going to stay there then?''

I looked back at her. ''I don't know. It's not like I'm in a hurry and they don't seem to mind that I'm there.''

''Well, it sounds interesting but it's unusual for you to have many characters at once in your stories.''

Her comment made me chuckle. ''True but I think I can make it work. Maybe I'll even add some male hero this time.'' I snickered.

The door opened behind us and we both looked up. I felt my mouth dry op when I saw who it was.

''Oh god.'' I muttered seconds before he noticed me and a smile appeared on his lips. I felt Fallon's gaze move back to me, I knew she had noticed it as well.

''Miss Wood, didn't think I would be seeing you again.'' Kagi stood in front of us, looking as charming as possible, ''mind if I sit?''

''It's fine with me.'' Fallon smiled politely and before I could say anything, Kagi had pulled a chair up to our table and sat down.

I fought back a sigh and managed to smile instead. ''Didn't expect to see you here either. Fallon, this is Kagi Shen, he owned the apartment building that burned down, and Kagi, this is my friend, Fallon.''

Kagi smiled charmingly. I knew he was working his magic as he reached out his hand and Fallon didn't hesitate to shake it. Kagi's glance fell back on me after they shook hands.

''Actually, this is perfect. Have you thought more about my offer? It still stands.''

''Thanks but I'm fine. I found something else in the meantime, so you don't have to keep it free for my sake.''

''Really? You haven't even seen the place yet.'' He asked rather disappointed.

''Yes, I'm good, but thanks, really.'' I smiled back but my attention was drawn to my pocket when I felt my phone vibrate. I quickly brought it out and checked the screen. It was a short text from Atsumu, asking if I could come over later but now would be fine. ''Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go. Fallon, I'll talk to you later.'' I smiled at her while standing up and grabbing my things.

''I'll walk you out.'' Kagi smiled and stood up.

''It's okay, I'll catch you later.'' Fallon smiled her warm smile, ''it was nice to meet you, Kagi.''

''likewise, miss.'' He chuckled softly before he walked to the door and held it open for me.

I faked a smile; the last thing I wanted was to have Fallon think I was being rude to him. But as soon as the door closed behind us, I let out a sigh. ''You really didn't have to do that.''

''It's fine. I'm guessing you're going back to that bar with the French name?''

''How did you-?'' I sighed again, ''forget it, I don't even want to know, what I want to know is, why are you following me now?''

''I wanted to ask you out for a drink.''

I stopped and glared at him in suspicion, ''why?''

''Why not?'' He chuckled lightly, ''you're an attractive young woman, lively as well, and I have a feeling we got off on the wrong foot.''

I calmed down a bit and kept my eyes on him. He wasn't exactly bad looking, rather handsome actually, and as much as my gut told me something was off about him, I wasn't one who judged people that easily.

''Fine. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt.'' I breathed and started walking again, ''I have to meet with some friends, so you can stay until they show up.''

''I'm not asking for anything else.'' He smirked as he walked beside me.

We kept the conversation light as we walked the short distance to the bar. When we got inside, the lively lunch atmosphere was present in the bar and several guests were scattered at the tables, all either drinking or eating. I quickly spotted Atsumu and Hiro at the bar.

''Hey guys.'' I smiled at them, ''will you let me know when the rest of the group is here? I'll be at the end of the bar.''

Atsumu nodded without a word but Hiro looked surprised. I knew it would be because of Kagi behind me. We went to the end of the bar before sitting down. We had only just sat down when Atsumu appeared with two glasses of beer. I looked at him in surprise and felt my cheeks warm up when he winked at me.

''It's on the house.'' He grinned before leaving again.

''I'm guessing you know the owner.'' Kagi chuckled while he watched me take a sip of my beer.

''Yeah. He's really nice.'' I hummed and looked at him. ''What is it exactly that you do for a living?''

''How long are you going to look at me like that?'' He smirked.

''Like what?''

''Like you're expecting me to be some sort of criminal, although I do think I would look nice as a boss in the mafia, don't you agree?'' He chuckled softly, ''I wish you would relax a bit more, Lena, I only want to get to know you a little more.'' He smiled softly.

I felt myself ease a bit, maybe I was looking at him rather… suspicious. ''Sorry, you just leave a strong impression. It's hard to ignore.''

''It's fine.'' He smiled and tasted his beer. ''I do a lot of things for a living. I own several kinds of buildings and businesses… but what I do is rather dull, why don't we talk about you instead?''

''Well, what do you want to know?''

''That necklace of yours, where did you get that? It looks like an heirloom piece.'' He leaned closer to me as he spoke; his cologne was a pleasant fragrance.

My cheeks flushed faintly and I looked down to hide it. My fingers brought out the necklace and he leaned even closer.

''May I?'' His voice was low and sent a soft shiver down my spine.

I don't know why I nodded but I did and suddenly, his fingers touched my neck before gliding to the necklace, his eyes watching me closely. They moved slowly before moving beneath the pendant, his fingers still against my skin. I swallowed.

''Uum, I… I got it from my granddad.'' I mumbled when I finally remembered how to speak again.

''It's almost as pretty as its owner.'' His dark eyes locked mine and I felt my entire face warm up instantly.

''Lena?'' A startled voice I knew brought me back and I quickly looked up. My eyes met the ones which were staring at me in disbelief.

''Oh, it's you, kid.'' Kagi smirked, staying close to me.

''Kenshi.'' I mumbled, my mouth still dry like sandpaper. ''I-''

''The others are here.'' He promptly interrupted me and turned around, walking back to the others.

''I have to go.'' I cleared my throat and didn't hesitate to get up. An unpleasant feeling was settling in my chest as I watched him have his back to me.

''I'll find you later.'' Kagi hummed behind me but I didn't think much about it. I merely focused on moving to the others.

I took the first free chair, sitting down next to Hiro, who was looking at me with a peeked interest. My glance fell around the room; nearly everyone had left by now. My eyes meet Kagi's as he passed us on his way out, smirking with a hint of arrogance. I let my glance move away and simply focused on the table.

''Look who's all red! Was that a date?'' Hiro snickered next to me. His voice seemed awfully loud in my ears.

''No, it wasn't.'' I breathed and tried to relax.

''Good.'' Atsumu suddenly spoke, ''he's not someone you should be around.''

I looked at him puzzled when Riki entered the conversation.

''I agree. I don't care what you do after all of this is done but as long as you're involved in this, you stay away from him.'' He sounded awfully serious and looked the part as well.

''What, you know him?'' I asked while looking back and forth between the two.

''Know of him, to be precise. He's not your normal citizen, I can tell you that.'' Riki's voice was low and as serious as before.

''I've heard about him from my contacts. He's bad news. I know the police are keeping an eye out for him but they can't prove anything yet.'' Atsumu spoke from behind the counter, ''Lena, please take our advice and stay away from Kagi Shen.'' He smiled softly.

I nodded and stayed quiet as they started to discuss tomorrow's mission. The book had left them with several clues, all going in different directions. Takuto had spent the night figuring them out and found the next target. Unlike with the book, this mission would be riskier as they had to get a painting from a guarded mansion in the outskirts of the town. The amount of guards was low but the security level high because of alarms and surveillance. It required precession and teamwork to get it. As they planned their moves, my glance found Kenshi. His eyes were almost drilling holes in the table and he hadn't said one word during the discussion. I pressed my lips together. I knew already that it wouldn't be the most pleasant walk home.

I was painfully right. He didn't say much until we left; only muttering a quick bye before walking out. I quickly said bye before practically running after him. When I caught up to him, I kept quiet and watched him out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he was deep in his own thoughts and I couldn't help but wonder, if he actually knew I was there.

It wasn't until we stood outside our rooms that he decided to turn and look at me.

''Promise me that you're going to do as the boss and Riki told you. You stay away from that guy.'' His serious tone surprised me and caught me off guard.

I felt myself tense up. ''I can take care of myself, you know.'' My voice was small but the determination was still there, ''I'm not some little girl who needs rescuing.''

''Really? You're running around with a criminal. He even had his hands on you back there!'' He had raised his voice while speaking.

I got stubborn. ''It's not like him touching me or not has anything to do with you.'' I muttered and watched how angry and flustered my reply made him.

''I'm not… That's not the point! Just stay the hell away from him!'' He yelled in anger but his voice shook as if there was some other emotion in there as well.

I bit my lip in anger and balled my first together. ''Don't tell me what to do when you have no right or reason to!'' I yelled back before turning around and hurrying inside my room and away from the fight. If the door hadn't been a sliding one, I would have slammed it.

Outside, I heard him groan anger before returning to his own room. A heavy silence fell upon the house and I couldn't help but wonder how many others had heard us yelling. I ran a hand though my hair as I moved away from the door. It was ridiculous. Why did I care about his opinion? I pressed my lips together in annoyance. Then again, why did he care? He acted like he had something to say when he didn't.

Stupid Kenshi.

I groaned annoyed and made my way to my bed, angrily taking off my clothes as I moved. I just wanted to sleep and forget about this stupid fight, pretend it never happened. But I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

I knew that…


	4. Chapter 4

As stubborn as I was, I had stayed in my room until I knew Kenshi was gone. Even then, I grabbed something to eat and drink before returning to it and staying there again. I needed the silence, the sound of my fingertips typing on my laptop. It calmed me down and away from frustration and anger that dwelled inside from last night. It had been years since I had slept as bad as last night and it hadn't exactly made my mood any better. It was stupid, I didn't want to be mad at him but his words and behavior made it hard not to be.

I rubbed my temples before leaning my head back against the wall and let out a deep sigh. They should be back now. My glance fell down on my laptop, finding the digital watch. Maybe they were just going things over before heading back or grabbing a beer? A dark feeling spread in my chest, maybe something bad had happened? I shook my head; they would have contacted me if something had. They trusted me that much.

When I heard a soft knock on the door, I was pulled out of my thoughts and got up. I moved to the door and opened it slowly. The sight surprised me but I was too tired to start something.

''Hey.'' I mumbled softly.

His hair was messier than usual and his cheeks had a slight red touch to them. The bandage was still on his forehead and I noticed a faint abrasion on his cheek.

''Hey… can I come in?'' His voice was small and flustered.

I nodded and moved, letting him pass me before I closed the door again. I noticed a six pack of beer in his hand. ''You brought beer? I couldn't keep a smile back and it seemed to lift the mood a bit.

Kenshi smiled softly as he sat down on his usual spot. I followed him and sat down on my futon.

''I just… well, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to yell like that. Sorry.'' He had mumbled in the beginning but his voice gained some strength. He even showed me a faint, apologetic smile.

''It takes two to have a fight, so I'm sorry as well. I guess I got a little hot headed out there.'' I smiled softly and watched how he relaxed. ''I guess it doesn't really help that we're both stubborn as well.'' I laughed softly.

''I'm quite sure you're more stubborn than me.'' He chuckled before handing me one of the beers. ''Want one?''

''Sure.'' I smiled and took it. ''Thanks.'' I waited for him take one and open it before I did the same. They were still cold. ''How did the mission go?''

''We found the painting,'' He spoke after taking a short sip, ''the guards weren't that bad but it got close a couple of times with the security system. It's back at Takuto's place. He said he wanted to try something with it. Hiro's there as well, but he's always there whenever art is involved.'' His voice was back to natural and the atmosphere was relaxed again.

''Oh yeah, he's an art student, right?'' I asked before taking a sip.

''Yeah,'' he nodded, ''he's bright but I'm glad I'm not the one studying it.'' He chuckled.

''Hmm, I can't see you studying anything. Can you even sit still that long?'' I snickered.

''Hey, watch it.'' He grinned, ''as if you're better than me. You'd probably argue with the teacher.''

I felt my cheeks go red.

''Oooh? I was right?'' He laughed.

''I wasn't that bad, we could just never agree on what the stories we read meant. I always came up with these complex explanations when my teacher meant it was quite simple.'' I smiled at him, ''that and I used to talk to Fallon all the time. I brought her in trouble a few times.'' I started laughing as I remember the times the teacher had yelled at us. Fallon had never done anything but she was bad at ignoring me when I passed notes or couldn't keep quiet.

''I can imagine that. You're still trouble.'' He teased.

''I bet you were a quiet kid.'' I turned my attention back to him with a smile. I noticed the soft red color his cheeks had gotten. It was probably because of his second beer but nonetheless, it suited him.

''I was, until the others found out how good I was with sports.'' He smiled back and I felt my heart flutter.

I looked down when I felt my face flush. ''Did you change much since school?'' I asked and watched him carefully. His glance went up as he started thinking.

''Well, on some points, I'm more responsible now but I guess overall personality wise, not so much.'' He took a sip before looking back at me with a grin, ''you're still the troublemaker?''

''Well, I got myself into all of this, didn't I?'' I sighed with a soft smile. ''Still, it's kind of weird, isn't it? We were just kids but we're basically still the same.''

''I guess you don't change if there's no reason to.''

We sat quietly for a few minutes. My mind was dwelling on his words until I turned my head and looked back at him.

''Did you always know you wanted to be a firefighter?''

''At some point… My dad was one…'' He fell silent for a moment, ''what about you? Did you know that you were going to be a writer?''

''I've always written stories but for a long time I was okay with the idea of taking over my parent's business. Then my first editor contacted me about my stories and offered to work with me and that was when I knew what I really wanted to do. My dad thought it was just a phase but here I am, with two books behind me and a third in the making.'' I smiled before letting out a soft sigh, ''I can't believe how easy it is for them to just forget me like this…''

''Disappointment is one thing but I highly doubt that they're forgotten you. You can't just forget people like that, especially not someone who was that close to you.'' He had a soft smile on his lips while his kind eyes had found mine.

''Thanks.'' I smiled and looked down at my hands. ''It's always easier to assume things…'' I looked back up and our eyes met again. The look was different this time. His eyes were still kind and soft but something in them had changed.

The redness in his cheeks intensified and he quickly got up.

''I'm on duty in the morning, so I better get to bed. It was good talking to you… and, well, getting that fight behind us.'' He smiled before moving to the door.

I got up as well and followed him. ''Yeah, it was nice. I'm glad we're okay again…'' I smiled back as he opened the door and stepped out.

For a moment, I didn't know what to do. I wanted him to stay, to be honest, or just wrap my arms around him. My heart was pounding as we looked at each other again, like we had done before. He was still close to me, close enough for me to catch his scent. I suddenly felt very aware of his presence and I could swear that his cheeks were as flushed as mine at that moment.

I opened my mouth to say something but he was quicker.

''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

I watched him turn around before I closed my door. My hand went to my chest and felt my rapid heartbeat. A little voice in my head blamed the beer but then again…

It felt different…

The next evening, we were back in the bar, all sitting and staring at the painting in front of us. It was larger than I had imagined and the scenery on it was oddly familiar. I furrowed my eyebrows while staring at it.

''So… my granddad painted this?'' I asked before standing up and moving closer to it.

''Yes. I checked its history and everything I could think of but I found nothing of significance.'' Hiro had moved up beside me while speaking, ''the book guided us to this painting but I can't see why.''

I leaned closer to the painting, still furrowing my eyebrows as I tried to remember where I had seen this before.

''Lena? What's wrong?'' Kenshi had moved up to me as well but I hadn't noticed him before he spoke.

He felt awfully close and I felt my cheeks warm up. ''No, I just can't shake the feeling that I know this place.''

''A cabin in the woods?''

''Yeah… I think… I'm quite sure I've been there when I was a kid.'' I spoke and looked around.

''Takuto, can you find some records on house purchases on her granddads behalf?'' Atsumu said as he stood up, joining us at the painting.

''Already looked, there's nothing in the records.'' Takuto hummed as he typed away on his laptop.

A small silence fell in the bar. The only sounds were Takuto typing and Hiro shifting around.

Atsumu let out a sigh before turning around, ''we might as well leave it here for tonight then.''

''Wait.'' I suddenly remembered something, ''have you tried taking the painting out of the frame?'' I asked while trying to pick the painting up but I quickly found that it was heavier than I had thought.

A pair of hands grabbed the corners, helping me pick it up. I looked up and met Kenshi's smile. I smiled back as we carefully moved the painting down on the table.

''Didn't think about it.'' Hiro peeked over my shoulder as he followed us.

''He showed me once how he had hid something behind in the back of it,'' I hummed as my fingers started removing the clamps holding the back in place. ''Kenshi, help me with this please.'' I carefully grabbed the back and lifted it a bit.

Kenshi's hands quickly appeared and helped me lift it away. I smiled when a piece of paper came in view. Hiro's fingers sneaked in and took it. As he had taken out the paper, we let the back of the painting down before focusing on the paper. I felt my heart racing, this was it, the reveal of what we were after and what my granddad built or made. We all watched in a mixture between suspense and excitement as Hiro turned the page.

''You've got to be kidding me.'' Kenshi breathed next to me.

''It's… blank.'' Hiro looked up with furrowed eyebrows.

''Anyone got a lighter?'' I carefully took the paper from Hiro's hand.

''Here.'' Riki threw his lighter to me and I clumsily caught it with one hand.

With a smile on my lips, I lit the lighter. ''Hiro, can you take some pictures with your phone?''

''Sure. Just the paper?'' He asked as he leaned over my shoulder while getting his phone ready.

''Yes.'' I hummed as I let the lighter's flame dance beneath the paper, ''if I'm right, he used the method he showed me so I could send invisible notes. If you use lemon juice to write with, it dries and turns invisible on the paper but if you add heat to it…'' I paused as I waited for the heat to work and the smile on my lips widened, ''the letters will appear.''

''What is it?'' Riki asked from the table.

Kenshi leaned closer, his breath hitting my ear. ''It looks like coordinates… I'm not sure though, they're not lined up correctly.'' I fought a shiver as he spoke.

''Just give them to me, I'll make sense of them.'' Takuto got up and waited until Hiro was done taking pictures before Kenshi handed him the paper. ''I'll have to spend some time running these numbers. I'm going home.''

''Takuto, let me know when you find something, the rest of you, go home and get some rest. I'll contact you later.'' Atsumu smiled and everyone got ready leave.

The mood was better than when everyone arrived and as we said goodbye to everyone, I noticed how big Kenshi was smiling. It was still there when we got outside and started to walk home.

''You did well today.'' He grinned while his hands appeared in my hair, rustling it.

''Hey, hey!'' I laughed, trying to dodge his large hand, ''stop ruining my hair!''

''Everything's an improvement.'' He laughed as well, pushing me softly as he teased.

''Same goes to you!'' I laughed as I rustled his hair as well.

''Arw man!'' He groaned while the grin was still on his lips, ''I'm getting revenge for this.''

I ran a few steps ahead of him, ''you started it!'' I grinned before sticking out my tongue.

''You better start running!'' He yelled before he started running himself.

I gasped loudly, quickly trying to get away from him but he was quicker than me. His arm moved around my waist, effectively catching me with ease.

''That's unfair! You're way quicker than me.'' I groaned as I wiggled, trying to escape his grip around me.

''Better think twice before teasing me again.'' He chuckled, his breath hitting my neck. It was awfully hot against my skin.

''Right, okay, now let me go.'' I was still laughing but I could already feel my cheeks burn. He was way too close to me. My heart sped up and it felt as if it was beating against my ribcage.

''I win this round then.'' He grinned before he let me go, allowing me to take a deep breath.

I did my best to calm down. ''Only because you're bigger than me.''

''Now you're just making excuses,'' He chuckled softly.

Our back and forth teasing continued the rest of the way home and each time he would give me a soft push, my skin would tingle in the place he touched. When we got back, it was later than we had thought and we decided to call it a night. As I got into my room, I suddenly realized how all this was only on borrowed time. The chance of everything going back to normal once we'd found the thing we was looking for, was rather big. The thought tied my chest into a knot while my glance moved to the wall on my left. I would have no reason to stay in contact with Kenshi. Well, it didn't matter anyways. I would go back to my old life and move on; it would be as simple as that.

Wouldn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I found myself wearing a smile that wouldn't come off. The fact that I had helped yesterday had lifted my mood into a new dimension and I actually felt useful to them. Kenshi had commented on my good mood with a smirk as we ate breakfast together before he went to work. He would be at the station most of the day and I found myself drifting around in the restaurant out of boredom. That's where I ran into Mrs. Inagaki.

''Oh! Lena! There you are. I need your help.'' She smiled, looking a bit stressed.

''Sure, what's up?'' I smiled back, putting down my drink.

''One of the girls got sick, can you take her place tonight? You're only serving one private room, so you won't be rushing back and forth.''

''Well… yes, I guess. I just don't know how to put on the uniform.'' I smiled a bit embarrassed.

''That's fine, I'll give you hand.'' She giggled, ''I'll take a uniform to your room then.''

''Okay, I'll wait for you there then.'' I smiled before I started to walk back to my room.

Shortly after, she came back to my room with a uniform and helped me change. It was a harder task than I had imagined and I was definitively glad that she was there to help. She giggled a bit at my attempts and my cluelessness was obviously amusing her.

''Mrs. Inagaki, there's someone asking for you in the entre.'' A woman called down the hallway and we both looked up.

''Oh, well, you only need to tie your sash. I'll go look who it is, so I'll find you in a bit.'' She smiled before leaving.

I looked down at my hands with furrowed eyebrows. Well, even if it was just a sash, I didn't know how to tie it like the other girls did. I chewed my lip for a bit before simply letting out a sigh and tying it in a small bow. It would have to do. When I stepped out of my room, I noticed I wasn't alone in the hallway. My glance went up, meeting the one that was watching me. I felt my face flush as I saw who it was.

''Aren't you supposed to be at the station?'' I asked flustered.

His eyes had moved down before going back to mine. He cleared his throat and I noticed the faint red line across his cheeks. ''I came back to get some lunch…''

''Oh…'' I mumbled.

We stayed silent and kept our gazes locked for a bit before we both looked down. My heart sped up.

''You tied your sash wrong.'' Kenshi pointed out in a low mumble before he moved a bit closer.

''Yeah, I don't know how to tie it.'' My mouth was awfully dry again.

''Here…'' He hummed and I felt his hands on my waist. I watched his fingers undo the bow I had made before they removed the sash. He twisted it around me before his fingers started tying it the right way. His fingers moved clumsily but they knew what they were doing.

''Thanks.'' I breathed but kept my glance down.

''Mom told me that you're helping out today…'' He smiled softly, ''the uniform really suits you.''

I looked up at him with a soft smile.

''Kenshi, shouldn't you be on your way back now?'' Mrs. Inagaki appeared beside us with a soft grin, ''plus, Lena, your guests have arrived so I need you to get in there and hand out the menus.''

''Yeah, yeah…'' Kenshi sighed before looking back at me, ''watch yourself, some of these guys can get a little touchy when they're drunk.'' His tone was serious but he smiled when I nodded. ''Good.'' his hand went to rustle my hair but his mom swatted his hand away.

''Her hair looks nice, don't ruin it before she has to work.''

''Sorry.'' Kenshi grinned slightly blushing. ''I'll see you later tonight.''

''Yeah.'' I smiled back before following his mom down the hallway.

I looked over my shoulder as I walked but quickly looked forwards again when he had done the same. My cheeks were burning but I had a smile on my lips.

I quickly got into the rhythm of being a waitress and being nice to the costumers. The room I was in charge of mostly held the larger groups so I was working with another girl. She was sweet enough to give me a few tips and help me out whenever I made a small mistake. We were serving a small company's business dinner. They were celebrating a large sale so everyone was in a good mood and it was rather fun to serve them. After a few hours, Mrs. Inagaki called me into the hallway.

''Naja says you're doing great, so I want you to carry this into the next room,'' She handed me a tray with beer, ''there's only five in there, so you're going to be more personal with them, okay?''

I nodded with a smile, ''sure, that's fine with me.''

''These are really important costumers, don't mess it up.'' she winked at me before going back towards the kitchen.

I watched her walk away before I made my way down the hallway and softly knocked on the door. I heard men laughing and someone yell 'come in'. I stepped inside with a smile.

''I brought some drinks.''

Four men were sitting in the room, all in high spirits as well. I let my glance move around the room with a smile as I started to place the glasses down in front of each person. As I went to put down the last glass, I noticed the person was missing.

''Boss went out to have a smoke.'' The man beside me spoke while his eyes rested on me.

I smiled softly at him and put down the glass. ''Thanks.'' I moved the tray beneath my arm and found the little note block I was carrying around. I started taking their order when I heard the missing person enter the room. Naturally, I looked over my shoulder.

''Oh, would you look at that.'' Kagi smirked as his hands had slipped into his pockets. ''Miss Wood, when did you start being a waitress here?''

''Kagi.'' I spoke with an obvious surprised tone. ''Oh, no, I'm just helping out today.'' I swallowed before finding a smile.

''Really? This is going to be an interesting evening then.'' He smirked before sitting down.

I remembered what Atsumu and Riki had told me earlier and I felt myself tense up. I somehow managed to keep the smile on my lips as I finished taking their orders and continued my work.

For a while, I went back and forth between the two rooms but an hour or two later, I was only needed in one. I couldn't decide if fate was being a bitch to me as it was the room with Kagi and his people I had to attend the rest of the evening. Despite them being loud, they were actually behaving better than I had first expected. They were drinking heavily but none of them seemed to notice me much since they had started on the sake. Well, all except for Kagi. His dark eyes followed me around the room, successfully making a faint blush stay on my cheeks during the evening. He didn't say anything to me as he merely sat and watched me with a predatory smirk on his lips.

It wasn't until later, when most of them were rather drunk, that his hand caught my wrist. Before I could react, he had pulled me down into his lap. I felt my face heat up immediately.

''Kagi!'' I gasped and tried to get up but his hands kept me there.

''Stop wiggling around like that in my lap, dear.'' He chuckled in a teasing manner, ''unless you want me to get all bothered.'' He breathed after he had moved closer, his lips brushing against my ear.

I let out a small yelp and my pulse quickened drastically. ''Stop, let me go.'' I tried to stay calm but I felt myself starting to panic.

''Now, now…'' his breathing was back on my neck, ''there's no need to be like this.'' He smirked, making his voice pleasant and smooth.

I felt my body calm down again, relaxing to his voice and the pleasant fragrance that was invading my senses. ''Please.'' I managed to mumble as his lips pressed against my jaw line, making me shiver.

''No… I finally caught you now, so why would I let you go?'' He chuckled softly, planting another kiss along my jaw line.

''I don't… stop, I don't want this.'' I tried to move again but the grip around my wrists tightened as he shifted them into only one of his hands. His strength surprised me and I looked at him with a panicked expression.

''What? Is it because of that kid?'' He chuckled as his hand moved beneath the fabric on my chest and easily found the necklace beneath it. His hand brought it out and his fingers took their time touching my skin.

I swallowed hard when I suddenly realized it. ''You're after the necklace.'' My voice was a whisper but he still heard it.

He let out a soft chuckle. ''Oh, you finally figured it out, but it's not just this pretty little thing.'' He smiled dangerously as he leaned closer down to me. ''I need you as well.'' His breath hit my lips and I quickly went to turn my head away from his but his free hand caught my chin it kept it there. ''I'm going to make you _need_ me. You won't have any choice.''

I squeezed my eyes shut in denial while I felt my body starting to shiver. The grip around my wrist was still awfully tight when I tried yanking them free once again. Just before his lips would press against mine, the door suddenly opened with a loud thud.

Kagi lost his focus for a second before I felt his hands yanked away from me before someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I opened my eyes in shook and felt a knot appear in my chest when I saw who it was.

''K-Kenshi?'' I choked as he dragged me down the hallway, towards my room. His grip around my wrist tightened enough to hurt when I said his name. ''Kenshi, let me go.'' I cringed in slight pain but he stayed quiet and the grip didn't loosen.

When he finally stopped in front of my room, he quickly opened the door and pushed me inside before he closed it behind him. I stared at him in surprise before I let out a sigh.

''Thanks, I don't know how-''

''You promised you would stay away from him.'' The anger in his voice startled me, ''you promised!'' He yelled furiously and I felt my mouth dry up.

''I-''

''What is it that you don't get?! He's a bad guy! Why the hell are you letting him do those things to you!?'' He continued to yell, anger and hurt making his voice powerful.

''Stop it…'' I mumbled as my body started to shake and I felt tears starting to appear.

''What if I hadn't stopped it?!'' his breathing had quickened, ''for gods shake, your granddads invention isn't a fucking secret, everyone can be out to get you and you let that guy have you on his fucking lap!''

''Stop it!'' I finally yelled, tears streaming down my face, ''he pulled me down and kept me there! I didn't choose to be in his goddamn lap!''

''He was going to kiss you!''

''If you think that I wanted that to happen, then fuck you!'' I had balled my fist together and angrily bit down into my lip.

He stared at me in silence before he turned around and simply walked out. I heard him slam a door before a heavy silence spread and I fell to my knees in defeat. The tears would stop as I tried to keep my sobs quiet and my body started shaking.

In the end, I allowed myself to cry until I couldn't cry anymore…


	6. Chapter 6

The water ran between my fingers as I stared at it in silence before I plashed it in my face. The cold water made me shiver as I reached for a towel and wiped my face. The cold water was supposed to help with the redness in my face but I was starting to doubt it. It was awfully obvious that I had cried, and not just a bit.

It had been four hours since the yelling and Kenshi storming out, leaving me crying in my room. Everything had just gone horribly wrong and I didn't know how to fix it.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I walked back to my room with heavy steps. Once I closed the door behind me, I felt my phone vibrate. A sudden thought about it being Kenshi nearly made me fall over as I hurried to pull out my phone and accept the call.

''Hello?''

''Lena? It's Atsumu.''

''Oh…'' I breathed, feeling my body relax again, ''hey, what's up?''

''You sound disappointed.'' He chuckled.

''Sorry, I just thought it might be Kenshi.'' I sighed.

''So you guys _did_ have a fight. Anyways, I need you to come by the bar, I need your help.'' He sighed.

''Now? It's past midnight…''

''Kenshi's here,'' as he spoke, I heard a familiar voice yelling in the background, ''and he's pretty drunk. So I need you to came by and get him home.''

''Okay… okay, I'll be there in a few minutes.'' I breathed as I tried to understand the situation.

As exhausted as I was, I managed to look somewhat presentable in a few minutes before hurrying to the bar with a heavy heart. A dark feeling was settling in my chest as I opened the door with hesitation. My glance quickly found the brunette leaning in over the bar, looking like he was already sleeping but he was still trying to say something to Atsumu. I sighed softly before walking in.

''Kenshi?'' I said his name softly and watched him look up at me.

''You called her? Maaaan, I told you not to call her…'' He hid has face in his hands and his words were slurred as he spoke.

''Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that you got home safe.'' Atsumu hummed from behind the bar before nodding at me. He grabbed the used glass and vanished into the kitchen.

''Kenshi, come on… let's get you home.'' The exhaustion was obvious in my voice as I spoke and put my hand on his shoulder.

''Mhmm…'' He mumbled something and slowly got up.

I quickly noticed how bad his balance was and moved before thinking much about it. I placed his arm across my shoulders, effectively offering him some steadiness. He leaned against me, his breath way to close to my ear for me to concentrate. My face flushed faintly and with careful movements, I managed to get him moving with me. I closed the door with my foot after I had gotten us outside.

''How much did you drink?'' I asked to keep him awake but the fresh air seemed to help as well.

''Don't remember…'' He mumbled and leaned closer to me, ''sorry for yelling…''

''It's okay…'' I hummed softly.

He relaxed against me and his breath hit my ear. I shivered softly but he was too drunk to notice, luckily.

''I just got so mad… who the hell does that old man think he is?'' He grunted in annoyance, ''I swear to god, if he had kissed you, I would have… would have…'' he slurred and tried to find the right words, ''punched him real hard!'' He threw out his fist in anger and it easily made us both stumble, barely saving ourselves from a fall.

''Kenshi!'' I groaned as I worked on steadying both of us.

''Sorry, sorry…'' He mumbled as he leaned against me again and pulled me closer to him. ''Sorry…'' He breathed close to me before something soft pressed against my temple.

I felt my heart flutter and looked up with a face that was quickly turning red. He had closed his eyes, relying entirely on me. I caught my breath before looking back, refocusing on the road. Maybe it was just my imagination but then again, I knew what a kiss to the temple felt like. I spent the rest of the way telling myself, that if it was real, he had only done it because he was drunk.

The house was awfully quiet when we came back but Kenshi somehow managed to stay quiet until we reached his room. I lead him in, closing the door with my foot like I had done at the bar, and made him sit down on his bed. His glance was drifting around the room and he was starting to look just as tired as me. His arm was still around my shoulder and before I could remove it, he pulled me closer to him. His other arm wrapped around me as well and I felt myself go completely numb.

''Kenshi?'' I whispered and remembered to breathe. He was so close. His scent and the feeling of his skin, his embrace, quickly invaded my system and I found myself helpless. Even so, I didn't mind.

''Let me stay like this for a bit…'' His voice was low and almost begging.

I leaned against him, letting my forehead press against his shoulder. ''Okay.''

''You really make me relaxed….'' His grip around me tightened a bit, ''like I can tell you everything and it's okay.'' His head turned slightly and I felt his breath run down my neck. ''My dad died while putting out a fire… I think that's why my mom is so worried about it.''

''He was a firefighter as well?''

''Yeah…'' he nodded softly, ''I wanted to be one ever since I was little because of him…'' He let out such a soft chuckle that I closed my eyes. ''It was so weird after he was gone.'' His voice had turned smaller as he whispered and loosened his grip a bit. ''It still is… how do you deal with that emptiness… that missing space?''

I leaned back, watching him as he looked down, and let my hands cup his cheeks. I tipped his head up a bit and showed him a soft smile. ''Hey, it's okay…'' his soft eyes met mine, ''I'm here and I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to.'' I whispered as I watched him softly. ''You don't just fill out the missing space; you live on with it and turn it into something good. Your dad would be proud of you, Kenshi…'' I continued to softly whisper and watched how the angst in his expression disappeared.

He finally smiled faintly and let one of his hands cup my cheek. His fingertips stroked my cheeks softly and I closed my eyes.

''Thanks.'' He whispered softly and I felt him move.

His lips pressed again mine.

It took me a few seconds before I realized what was going on and then, that it was really happening. I would have caught my breath if it wasn't for his lips occupying mine. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back with a flushed face and a racing heartbeat. His grip around me tightened again and brought me against his chest. I could hear his quick breathing and it was making forget how to think.

It felt as if my world had been paused. The warmth and the sensation of his lips on mine were still lingering softly and a happy feeling invaded my system. It felt so right it made my heart race so fast I couldn't believe it. I forgot about the taste of beer in his kiss and ignored the fact that he was still drunk. It didn't matter at that point, all that mattered was the fact that he had just kissed me and how right it felt.

''Stay with me tonight.'' He breathed in between kissing me.

I was unable to say anything and merely nodded. He then moved us, letting me be beneath him on the bed with him halfway on top of me and next to me. His kisses turned deeper, more heated, as he now had me beneath me. He tasted of beer and something I couldn't define but I didn't care, every cell in my body screamed for me to continue and I didn't hesitate to obey. I gladly opened my mouth when his tongue ran along my lip and my hands grabbed his shirt in a tight grip, like I was never intending to let go. His arms both moved around me again and pulled me closer to him as we caught our breaths.

My mind was racing, trying to figure out something to say, as I looked up at him. I blinked a few times while listening to his now steady breathing.

''You've got to be kidding me…'' I mumbled.

He was asleep.

I let out a soft sigh before trying to turn but his arms kept me there in a strong grip. I tried again and the same happened. With another sigh, I accepted the situation and let my head fall down on the bed. Exhaustion quickly caught up to me and as I lay there, snuggled up to him, I fell asleep quicker than I had ever done before.


	7. Chapter 7

''What? He really fell asleep?'' Atsumu frowned as he looked at me, the beer glass still turning in his hand as he cleaned.

''Yeah… I don't know what to do now…'' I paused to chew on my lip, ''he was probably too drunk to remember it anyways…''

''Do you like him?''

His question made me look up from my hands and meet his eyes. ''I… well…'' I swallowed and let my glance fall down again, ''of course I do… that idiot…'' I mumbled the two last words and kept my glance down even as I heard the door open.

When I had woken up, his arms had still been wrapped around me tightly as he slept like a baby. As I wiggled free from his grip, the reality had hit me like a stone to a window and I felt like crying. I sneaked out the room, grabbed my stuff and went to the only place I could think of. I was lucky Atsumu had just gotten back from shopping and let me in, gave me some coffee and made me talk.

I'm still surprised that I didn't cry.

''Lena?''

I looked up when a gasping voice called me name and I immediately tensed when I saw who it was.

''Kenshi…'' I breathed, feeling my face flush.

His face was flushed as well but I couldn't tell if it was for the same reason as mine or because he had been running. His breathing was quick and ragged and his expression seemed almost pained. My stomach tied into a knot and I felt my heartbeat sped up.

''I-you weren't…'' He tried to speak while catching his breath, ''last night, I-''

''Oh, you guys are already here?'' Riki's voice startled both of us and easily cut Kenshi off.

I looked up, escaping the awkward eye contact I had with Kenshi, and noticed that not only had Riki arrived, Hiro and Takuto was right next to him. They quickly joined us at the bar, Hiro sitting down next to me and quickly starting small talk with me. Kenshi's glance stayed on me as he sat down as well and the awkwardness between us seemed to turn worse as Atsumu returned from the kitchen.

''Did you find the place already, Takuto?'' Atsumu asked as he leaned against the bar.

''It's an address. The place is in the northern end of the city and there's no one who has the place listed as their address.'' Takuto spoke while typing away on his computer.

''Great, we should go there.'' Atsumu smiled and looked around.

''I have to get back to work.'' Riki commented.

''I don't have any more classes today, so I can go.'' Hiro smiled and leaned closer to me. ''You'll be coming along as well, won't you, Lena?''

I noticed Kenshi tensing up when Hiro leaned close to me.

''Sure, I don't have anything else to do.'' I smiled faintly.

''Great!'' Hiro's smile widened.

''I'll come along too…'' Kenshi mumbled quietly beside me before getting up, ''I'll get my car.''

I followed him with my eyes as he walked out and let out a small sigh before meeting Atsumu's glance. He smiled kindly at me as Hiro started to say something beside me and laugh. I let my glance fall back down, my pulse drumming in my ears so I couldn't focus on what Hiro was saying.

I wasn't looking forwards to the car ride…

''Lena?'' Hiro's voice crept trough my thoughts, interrupting them and making me looking up. ''We're here.'' He smiled softly and got out of the car.

I shook my head a bit to clear my head and unbuckled my seatbelt. At some point during the awkward car ride, I had spaced out completely while Hiro tried to get Kenshi to have a conversation with him. The answers he got was awfully short so he gave up shortly after and turned on the radio. The view out the windows melted into one blurry line and I let my thoughts drift me away.

Everything last night had been a mistake… a selfish one…

I let out a soft sigh as I got outside but quickly tensed up when I saw the house.

''This is…'' I stopped and stared at the house.

''What? You know this place?'' Hiro asked behind me.

My legs started moving. The brown, wooden house, surrounded by trees and plants, the yellow front door and white windows looked exactly as I remembered and my quick steps turned into running ones. I heard them call out behind me before following as I didn't hesitate to open the little fence and make my way into the overgrown yard. I got a few more steps before my arm was grabbed and I was quickly turned around.

''Lena!'' Kenshi gasped, looking pained and frustrated. ''Dammit, you can't just run in like that! What if… what if something happened?'' His eyes were worried and begging.

''Sorry.'' I mumbled softly.

''It's fine…'' he sighed and his grip on my arm disappeared, ''just don't do it again.'' His face flushed faintly and he smiled for the first time today.

My heart fluttered and I took a deep breath, keeping the feelings at bay. ''This is my granddads house. I remember spending my summers here until he passed away.'' I looked back at the house as I spoke. ''I never thought about what happened to his house…'' I mumbled the last part and started walking towards the back door. The paint was chipped and discolored but other than that, it looked like I remembered.

''I just spoke to Takuto, he said it belongs to your parents now but they never tried to sell it.'' Hiro joined us in the backyard with a relaxed smile. ''Any idea what we're looking for?''

''Not really…'' I shook my head as I tipped the old doormat with my foot, revealing a key beneath it and I instantly smiled. ''But I guess we'll find out.'' I picked up the key and unlocked the door. As soon as I opened it, the damp air from inside streamed out. I grunted lowly and grimaced, the place certainly smelled like it had been closed and left untouched all these years.

''Oh god.'' Kenshi muttered behind me before covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve.

I pulled up my scarf to do the same before stepping inside.

''How long has it been since someone was here?'' Hiro mumbled as he followed me into the hallway.

''15 years…'' I answered as I looked around. The wallpaper was discolored and everything was dusty. It was obvious how age and the lack of use had turned it into an abandoned looking house. Everything was where it had been left and an odd feeling of recognition appeared in my stomach. I walked into the old study, where granddad usually did his work and painting. Somehow, it was as if I could still smell the scent of paint in the room.

''I'm going to check out upstairs.'' Hiro spoke from the hallway and the sound of footsteps going up the stairs followed.

As I looked around the dusty, old room, I could help but smile, especially when I noticed the small desk next to the large one. I ran my hand over it, my fingertips drawing lines in the thick layer of dust.

''I'm guessing that was yours?'' Kenshi's voice startled me as it was right next to me.

''Yeah… he made it for me so I could make my own things. I usually just wrote on his typewriter.'' I smiled and my fingers found the dusty keys.

I listened to him rustling around with something and turned around. He was reaching for the old boxes on the top shelf in the large bookcase, which covered the entire back wall. He brought the boxes to the desk and I started to open them as he brought the rest. Most of them were filled with blueprints, tools, notebooks, brushes and one was filled with paint. I sighed and looked them over again.

''There's nothing important in these boxes.'' I commented before looking at him.

His hands removed the lid from the last box and we both stared into it. It was filled with papers, all stapled together in small groups. He took out the first and flipped the first page, revealing another but this was filled with letters. ''These are…'' he mumbled while his eyes scanned the page.

''My stories.'' I breathed surprised before taking the next one from the pile and flipped the page. ''I remember writing these. I can't believe he kept them.'' My voice was faint and I covered my mouth when tears pressed on. I closed my eyes, keeping myself from crying.

''Hey…'' his hand softly appeared on my shoulder, ''you alright?''

''I'm fine,'' I took a deep breath, ''I'm just a little surprised, that's all…'' I looked up at him with a soft smile.

He stared at me for a few seconds before he used his hand to pull me closer to him. I felt my heart stop and I forgot how to breathe.

''I need to talk about last night.'' His voice was soft and his face had started to flush.

The awkward silence from earlier showed itself once more. I closed my eyes and swallowed, I didn't want to hear what I expected, I didn't want to hear the excuse 'I was drunk' and then that would be the end. I couldn't handle the rejection.

''No…'' I whispered before biting into my lip and opened my eyes but kept them cast down.

''Lena…'' the way he said my name made me shiver.

''No.''

He opened his mouth to say something and he looked so desperate but before he could say anything, Hiro came running down the stairs while yelling, ''I found something!''

I pulled away from him in time and was looking at the door when Hiro appeared in it. He had a green box in his hands, decorated with details in gold. The top was decorated with a golden butterfly with small music notes around it and the corners had small golden plates on. The front had some sort of lock with a hollowed out part, fitted for a certain shape.

''I know this, my granddad showed it to me once.''

''This is the only thing I could find with a lock on.''

''Good job, Hiro.'' Kenshi cleared his throat before walking up to us. ''Let's get back then.''

Hiro found his phone and went to call the others. He gave the box to Kenshi before walking out. I looked around again and my glance fell on the box with all of my stories in. as Kenshi followed Hiro outside, I went to grab the box before I did the same. Leaving the house full of memories but with a promise to myself that I would come back…


	8. Chapter 8

It was one of those things where you never knew who to blame. Kenshi had been drunk and I should have stopped it. It was a dead end and I had mostly given up on trying finding a reason to explain why it had happened. In the end, I wasn't regretting it, how could I? If all of this had ended without me knowing what it felt like to have his lips against mine, I would have had something to regret. Even so, the awkwardness between us was starting to be unbearable.

I sighed as I got out of the car. Since the others didn't have time that evening, we had driven Hiro home before returning to the restaurant. I was amazed at how Kenshi had stayed silent during the car ride but it also left me with a feeling that it wouldn't stay like that. I walked inside in silence, trying to make as little sound as possible, but I didn't get very far inside before a hand had grabbed my arm. I looked up, meeting his determined eyes as he led me down the hallway and into his room. He put down the two boxes before looking at me again.

''You've been running from me all day. We need to talk.''

''About what?''

''Last night, I-''

''No.'' I interrupted him and went to leave the room but his hand grabbed my arm again, keeping me from leaving.

''I _need_ to talk about it.'' His voice had gotten harder and desperate.

''I don't want to.'' I tried to make my voice just as hard but it came out halfhearted.

''Why can't you talk to me?!'' he raised his voice in desperation.

''Why can't you just accept it?!'' I yelled back, yanking my arm to get free from him, ''let go and leave me alone!''

''No! Listen to me-''

''I don't want to!''

''Why?!''

''Because I think I love you and you're-'' his lips cut me off.

Everything suddenly went quick and the next thing I knew, I was pressed against the wall and he was kissing me like his life depended on it. I returned the passion without hesitation and my hands grabbed his shirt in a tight grip. His hand moved down and grabbed my right leg and pulled it up, allowing himself to press himself further against me. His other hand found my waist as our lips continued to meet in hunger and pure need. I couldn't get enough of his taste, scent and the feeling of his body pressing against mine, everything felt so surreal. His fingers started circling my skin as his tongue entered my mouth. I used my leg at his hip to press him further against me and felt my heart skip a beat when I could feel his hardness against me.

When our lips drew apart, we were both breathing quickly and both our faces were flushed. He stayed close to me, only moving his head so he could whisper in my ear.

''I love you,'' his low voice made me shiver, ''that's why I snapped last night. I couldn't stand it. Seeing him that close to you drove me mad.''

My hands instinctively tugged his shirt, so he looked back at me and I could catch his lips with mine again. It was a soft kiss in the beginning but as he reacted to it, it quickly turned heated.

''I love you.'' I managed to whisper in-between kisses and felt his hands move beneath me to pick me up. I swung my legs around his hips while I continued to kiss him like my life depended on it as he carried me to his bed. As my back hit the soft mattress, I stared up at him with a dreamy look and a flushed face. My legs were still around his hips; as if I was afraid he would vanish if I let him go.

''Say it again.'' He breathed as he started removing his shirt and revealed the black tank-top he always wore beneath.

My glance fell upon his defined arm muscles, flexing as he leaned down to me again and the chain around his neck jingled softly.

''I love you.''

My whisper triggered another attack led by his lips and followed by his hands. I tossed my head back and simply let my hands run down his arms, feeling the muscles move as his hands started to task to remove my clothing, going for my blouse first. His lips moved my own to my neck and throat, a mixture between kisses, nibbling and simply his tongue running along my skin, all while his hot breath hit my skin. I let out a mixture between a moan and a pant but whimpered when his mouth left my skin to remove my blouse.

''Someone's impatient.'' He chuckled softly but let out a deep moan from within his chest when I grinded my hips accurately against his. He started at me in surprise and with an obvious red hue across his face.

''So what?'' I bit my lip and watched how he swallowed hard before smirking at me.

He didn't say a word as his mouth appeared on my neck again, now exploring my chest as well, and his fingers occupied themselves with freeing me of my jeans. I reached for his tank-top, desperate of seeing more of him and having his bare skin pressed against my own. I bit my lip the second he allowed me to pull it off him and his eyes watched me as I ran my hands down his chest and then up his back. He shuddered beneath my hand and I let out a soft sound in admiration. He was definitively more fit than I had imagined.

''You're staring.'' He breathed before his lips found mine and his hand slipped my jeans off me. He didn't give me a chance to say anything back as his lips and tongue kept mine busy while his hands had moved on to my bra, slightly fidgeting with it before he managed to open it.

I shook the straps off my shoulders and took a deep breath when my chest was completely bare. His mouth quickly got to work on my exposed skin, continuing the mixture of kisses, nibbling and tongue, and easily turned me into a shuddering mess beneath him. My breathing hitched when his mouth went from being teasingly close to finally focusing on my nipples. I bit into my lip to keep my embarrassing sounds back and preventing any pass-byers to hear.

''There's no one here, so let me hear you.'' His whisper was soft and his face was slightly flushed. He moved and caught my lips with his, somewhat distracting me as his hands went to remove the last piece of clothing I had on.

My hands followed his example and didn't hesitate to unbutton his jeans, pull down the zipper and then tugging them down as well. His boxers followed suit and he took a moment to remove both before he let his lips crash onto mine. Our hands bumped against each other as they were on their way to explore the other and we both started smiling. Our lips were pressed back together as we let out hands reach what made the other moan softly. Every move was hesitant, gentle and even a bit clumsy. With our foreheads pressed together and eyes shut tightly, we let our hands be guided by the other's moan while skin turned damp and breaths quickened.

I moved my free hand around his neck and titled my head so I could moan his name into his ear. His reaction was to shudder delicately. ''I want… I _need_ you…'' I breathed before planting kisses down his jaw.

''I've wanted to hear you say that for a while now.'' He smirked before adjusting his position. He placed his hand next to my head for support as he leaned in over me, catching my lips as he started to penetrate. We both let out a soft sound as our lips hungrily kept the others occupied and he started to move his hips.

At that point, my brain completely shut down and my body took the lead, responding to his movements and sounds while uttering my own and my hands explored his body further. His right hand had settled on the mattress, next to my head, and was supporting his movement while his fingers had clenched the sheet in a tight grip while the left had found my hip, his fingers slightly digging into my skin.

I closed my eyes while I let one hand slide down his back, feeling his muscles move, before I let it stay around his neck to keep him close to me. Maybe it was the whole 'this is too good to be real'-feeling but I was still afraid of letting him go. I finally had him.

''Lena.'' His breathing was quick and starting to get a bit ragged but it was soft and warm.

I opened my eyes shortly, finding his lips and pressing mine against them before I closed them again. It was a surprisingly tender moment, almost too tender considering what we were doing but it was like a response to a month of feelings that went unanswered. Both my hands framed his face while I listened to the chain jingle, his breathing against my lips when his wasn't against mine. The sensation of his lips against mine made me lose my breath and combined with how he was using his hips, made my head swirl.

I moaned his name and shuddered beneath him when he decided to increase the speed. ''No no, stop! I can't…'' I somewhat protested in-between panting and quick breaths.

''Sorry,'' he managed to chuckle softly, ''I can't stop now.'' There was a smile on his lips when he found mine with them again, kissing me deeply and letting his tongue roam in my mouth. His lips persuaded me without much trouble to relax again and enjoy the pleasure while our skin turned damp from sweat.

I gave in to him and let go of any control I was still clinging on to. My hands moved to his back where my nails dug into his skin as I threw my head back. He tensed a bit but let his lips follow my jawline before focusing on my throat. He quickly found two spots that made me moan and twitch beneath him and his tongue didn't hesitate to join in. I moaned his name in ecstasy when his mouth pushed me over the edge and I felt myself tense up before shuddering and my mind went blank. His lips pressed against mine when he quickly followed suit and he pressed himself against me. He let out a low moan against my lips and leaned his forehead against mine as we lay together panting.

He rolled onto his side and let his arms move around me to pull me against him. We lay together in a damp mess between the sheets, panting but smiling. I let one of my hands find his and intertwined our fingers. His lips softly pressed against my forehead with a smile and I felt my sigh deeply.

''I thought you were going to say that it was all a mistake…'' I spoke softly and looked up at him while his fingers brushed away some of my hair from my face.

''That's why you didn't want to talk about it?''

I nodded softly, ''I couldn't handle the thought of you rejecting me.''

''Why would you think that?''

''Well… you were drunk and kissed me, that can go both ways.'' I hummed and leaned closer to him while closing my eyes.

His hand started to stroke my hair. ''They say you should hear the truth from dunk people but I can understand where you're coming from.'' He let out a soft sigh, ''even so, I'm sorry for suddenly kissing you like that. I was afraid that you would be mad because you didn't feel the same way.''

''Are you kidding? I've basically had a crush on you since the fire.'' I spoke while moving to my side and using my elbows to push me up so I could look directly at him.

His face had flushed because of my words but it intensified when his glance had moved down. Without a word, he tugged the blanket beneath me to cover my exposed chest and cleared his throat. ''Sorry, I just… If I hadn't done that I might have jumped you again.'' He chuckled and his eyes returned to mine, ''really? So you got a crush on a firefighter?'' He asked, obviously amused.

I felt my own face warm up but stilled looked at him with a slightly displeased expression. ''You got me out of a burning building, how can I not get a crush on you? Then you show up again along with this famous group of thieves and then you pull that stunt in front of Kagi.'' I ended up smiling at him when his hand ran down my spine. When it moved back up again, I shuddered softly. ''I can't say our conversations late in the night didn't have a thing to do with it either.''

His hand kept tracing my spine, back and forth, in a steady pace. ''I knew I always had a… weak spot for you but I didn't realize how serious it was until I saw you with Kagi in the bar. It just suddenly hit me but I just… I don't know, I couldn't do anything because I thought you just saw me as a friend.''

I leaned down and gave him a tender kiss. ''I think we should apologize to Hiro. Neither of us were very talkative today and I think that might have hurt him a bit.''

''Yeah, you're probably right…'' He smiled while his hand moved and settled on my side, ''but first, I'm going to savor this right here.'' He snickered and pulled me on top of him where he could claim my lips with his.

''You make it sound like you…'' My soft laughter faded when I noticed the look he was giving me, ''again?''

''You make it sound like I have to ask.'' He chuckled and kissed me again while he rolled us around, leaving him on top of me. ''Do I?''

Even as I felt my face flush, I flashed him a smirk before kissing him. ''Well, we're already naked…''

He chuckled softly before continuing to kiss me, deepening the kiss as his hands moved beneath the blanket between us.

Tonight, I was okay with not getting much sleep…


	9. Chapter 9

_''What is it?''_

_''It's a music box. I made it for you.''_

_''Really?! Thank you, granddad! It's very pretty.''_

_''You're welcome but you're not getting it yet.''_

_''Why not? I don't get it.''_

_''Because it's not done yet. You'll get it when I've finished it.'' He chuckled softly while his large hand ruffled my hair._

_''Is that why it's locked?''_

_''No, it's locked because it's meant to hold secrets.''_

_''What secrets?''_

_''Our secrets but you get to decide that later.''_

_''Cool!''_

_''Just remember to keep the key.''_

_''What key?''_

_''That's-''_

Loud music next to my ear startled me awake and I let out a confused groan. Kenshi shifted next to me and after fumbling around for something, I heard his groggy, morning voice.

''Hello?''

''Who the hell call this early?'' I grumbled next to him while snuggling closer to him.

''First of all, it's eleven in the morning, and second, good morning to you as well, Lena.''

I felt my face go red when I recognized Atsumu's voice coming from the phone and Kenshi chuckled softly.

''Good morning.'' I mumbled embarrassed.

''That's more like it.'' Atsumu laughed softly. ''I didn't hear anything from you yesterday so I wanted to check if you found something at that address?''

''We found a green box.'' Kenshi spoke while eying it on the floor.

''It's a music box.'' I commented without much thought and his glance moved from the box to me with confusion.

''A music box?''

''It's locked. Hiro found it upstairs in the house.'' Kenshi added before talking to me, ''you remember it?''

I nodded softly.

''Bring it along today then. We're meeting in an hour so the others will probably grab some lunch.''

''Sure, see ya' then.''

When he had hung up, I leaned closer to him and softly kissed him.

''I'm not going anywhere before I have showered.'' I smiled at him and gave him another quick kiss.

''That makes two of us.'' He smiled back and hooked his arm around me. His lips pressed against mine while his arm kept me close up against him.

''Hey, we can't be late.'' I tried to sound serious but I couldn't keep the smile away.

''I know.'' He hummed softly before releasing me from his embrace but his lips found mine again.

We ended up being late…

''I told you!'' I huffed as we ran down the street. My hair was still wet and my blouse wrinkled. ''I'm blaming you, just so you know.'' Despite us being late, I was smiling at him and felt like nothing really could go wrong today.

''I already said I'm sorry!'' He laughed and ran a hand through his moist hair when we stopped in front of the door.

''What do we tell them?'' I asked while waiting for my breathing to return to normal and trying to make my blouse less wrinkled.

''Maybe they haven't noticed.'' He smiled after taking a deep breath.

''Yeah right.'' I huffed, ''Hiro's going to ask for sure.''

"Boss knows."

"Would he tell the others?"

''Probably.''

We glanced at each other for a second before we both nodded and opened the door. My pulse quickened from anticipation as I couldn't help but wonder how they would react to it. I found my answer rather quickly when I saw how smug Atsumu was looking. I knew he had told and my face quickly went red.

''You live ten minutes from here, how can you two be thirty minutes late?'' Atsumu smirked from his seat and the rest looked up at us when he spoke. Riki smirked as soon as he spotted us and Hiro did the same.

The sudden attention didn't make my face less red.

''I knew something was going on but I never expected you to act on it.'' Riki leaned back in his chair as he smirked at us.

''I'm amazed! Who said something first?'' Hiro laughed next to Riki.

''Oh stop it, let's just exanimate the music box.'' I spoke after taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. Despite my effort, the teasing continued as we joined them at the table and it took me a few more annoyed and embarrassed protests before they finally stopped.

Kenshi sat next to me, smiling like a fool while they had teased us, and he was the first to speak up about the music box. ''I looks like it needs some kind of key, a distinctive shape.''

We all stared at the lock in silence while everyone tried to figure out what it could be. The silence was long until Atsumu spoke up.

''Have you tried the necklace?''

''The necklace?'' I asked what everyone was thinking as we stared at him, puzzled.

''What? Am I the only one who remember the necklace itself being a key?''

''Maybe that's why Kagi wanted it.'' I mumbled and noticed how Kenshi twitched when I said Kagi's name. I watched him carefully while I let my hands open the necklace before handing it to Atsumu.

He turned the necklace around in his fingers, inspecting it closely before carefully pressing the backside of it into the lock. A soft click followed and the lid pushed itself upwards just enough. He gave me back my necklace before opening the box and we all peeked inside.

''It's filled with photos…'' Someone mumbled but I didn't pay much attention as I grabbed the side of the box and pulled it closer to me.

I picked up a handful of photos and looked them through with mixed emotions. Most of them were taken with a Polaroid camera and the motive was usually a child playing, painting or just smiling. One of them was with the child and a woman and another had the child and a man I recognized as my granddad.

''Oh, Lena, you were cute when you were little.'' Hiro laughed from his seat while holding a photo with me surrounded by bubbles in a big bathtub while smiling.

''Hey,'' I felt my face flush while I snatched it away from him, ''don't look at them, it's embarrassing.''

''That's you and your mom?'' Kenshi asked next to me while he held up the one with me and a smiling woman.

I nodded softly while I felt my chest tighten up. I hadn't seen her smile like that for three years now and it was still painful to think about.

''Lena…'' His soft voice brought me back and I smiled at him.

''Hey, look at this.'' Riki spoke while he turned around the photo, revealing the motive we could all recognize. ''It's the cabin from the painting. There's GPS coordinates on the back.''

''Give it here.'' Takuto mumbled and Riki handed him the photo. He put it down next to his computer and then started typing on the keyboard. It took him a minute before he looked up. ''I found it. It's a two hour drive from here but it should be easy enough to find.''

''So, we're going there?'' I asked and looked around before my glance settled on Atsumu.

''Of course. This might be one of the last hints or maybe even the last. We need to check it out.'' He smiled at me while adjusting his glasses slightly.

''I'm guessing we're all going then?'' Kenshi leaned in over the table while asking.

''Yes. I suggest we go Friday. Hiro doesn't have any classes there and Takuto and Riki should be free after lunch.''

The three nodded.

''I have a shift there but I can easily switch it to another.'' Kenshi hummed.

''How about you, Lena? We can't go without you.'' All attention went to me.

''Um, well…'' I started and cast my glance down before continuing, ''I have a scheduled meeting with my editor but I guess I can cancel it.'' I somewhat smiled while looking back up, watching how most of them smiled in a pleased manner.

With that, the guys finished discussing the last things before everyone either settled or got ready to leave. Takuto and Hiro decided to stay while Riki had to return to work and Kenshi had a shift starting in a few hours. I decided to go back with Kenshi to work while he was gone. If I was going to cancel the meeting, I better had something to show for it later on.

As soon as Riki had his climbed into the car and the engine roared, Kenshi's hand found mine. I looked at up him with a soft smile while our fingers intertwined.

''I still can't believe I'm allowed to do this now.'' I laughed softly while looking up at him.

''That's not the only thing you're allowed to do.'' He snickered at me while his hand left mine but his arm moved around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

''Wha!'' I cried out in surprise and embarrassment but my voice got muffled when he used his arm to press my face against his chest. My face turned hot while I tried to escape his grip by punching his shoulder but it merely made him laugh.

When he loosened his grip, he quickly used the opportunity to let his lips catch mine softly. When he drew back, a childish grin met my glance and the urge to escape him faltered.

''Idiot.'' I breathed with a soft smile before leaning against his shoulder. I closed my eyes shortly when I felt his lips press against the top of my head while the cars passed us on the road. It was a regular afternoon for most people but for me, it was the best one I could think of in a while.


	10. Chapter 10

The room was quiet expect for the sound of the shower running in the bathroom that belonged to Kenshi's room. I sat on the bed, looking through the photographs, while waiting for Kenshi to finish his shower. He had just gotten back from his shift where they had responded to a fire, leaving him with that distinctive smell of soot and sweat.

The water was turned off while I picked up the last picture from the music box and noticed something at the bottom. My fingers found the small, gold handle and carefully turned it. The gears inside creaked as I turned the handle but the sound was replaced by soft music soon after. I closed my eyes while listening to it and tried to remember what the melody was called.

''Isn't that Für Elise?''

I looked up when I heard Kenshi's voice and my eyes quickly settled on him. I felt my face flush slightly as he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants as he was walking towards his dresser. He found a grey T-shirt and pulled it over his head before letting his fingers run through his damp hair.

I swallowed hard and finally made myself look away from him. ''Yeah, I loved it when I was a kid.''

Dressed, Kenshi joined me on the bed, sitting next to me before softly kissing my temple. I smiled at him while I found my favorite photographs and picked them up. The music was still playing softly while I showed them to him.

''Hiro was right, you really were cute as a kid.''

''Everyone is cute as a kid. Maybe I should ask your mom to show me some pictures.'' I grinned at him when he frowned.

''That's not fair, these are all cute pictures, she's going to show you embarrassing ones.''

''True…. But that's just one more reason to see them.'' I smiled at him while putting the music box down and looking like I was about to get up.

''Hey!'' His hand quickly caught my wrist and pulled me back down to him on the bed. ''There's no way I'm letting you see them like that.''

''Fine.'' I laughed softly as our eyes met. I closed my eyes as he leaned down, softly pressing his lips against mine.

It was actually weird how easily we had started acting as a couple without much awkwardness. I suspected it had something to do with us being so close during the last month but then again, it was hard to explain and predict how two people would be together.

''Remember, we can't be late tomorrow.'' I smiled when his lips had left mine.

''I have a feeling you're going to use that joke from now on?'' He smirked.

I nodded but ended up laughing when he jokingly grimaced before kissing me again. The way his lips molded against mine perfectly made me smile and my heart flutter. Never had I believed this outcome would happen but now I couldn't imagine us being anything else.

''What's wrong?'' Kenshi asked from beside me, quickly glancing at me before refocusing on the road.

''Riki was late because a meeting dragged out. Atsumu said they're about 30 minutes late.'' I spoke as I hang up and placed my phone back in my pocket.

''We'll just wait for them once we get there then.'' He hummed and leaned back in the seat after rolling his shoulders.

''Are you alright?'' I asked while watching him in concern. He had taken a fall yesterday during a shift and he seemed to experience some slight pain in his back because of it.

''It's nothing, really…'' He smiled weakly. ''When do we have to turn again?''

My glance fell down on the map. I knew he was just asking to change the subject; he had planned the route last night and made sure it was right. ''It's the next left turn.''

We went back to talking about casually while I gave him directions. It didn't feel like we had driven for two hours but I could feel it in my legs once we reached the destination and we both stepped out. I stretched my legs first and then my back while waiting for him to appear beside me. We both looked at the neglected cabin with raised eyebrows.

''It's more rundown than I remember it...'' I hummed and began to walk towards it.

''Hey, let's just wait for the others.''

''It's only thirty minutes. Why don't we just check it out?'' I asked while looking over my shoulder.

After a short moment, he let out a sigh and started to follow me. ''How am I supposed to say no when you look at me like that? Fine, but stay close to me, alright?'' He smiled as he caught up to me.

''Alright.'' I smiled and leaned closer to him, giving him a quick kiss while I let my fingers intertwine with his. ''You can't resist my charm, mister.'' I snickered.

He gave my hand a light squeeze and we started walking again, following the dirt path to the cabin. ''Don't misuse that power, you've heard about karma, right?''

''Don't tell me you're superstitious.'' I smirked.

''Well, you never know.'' He smiled back.

''I'll watch out then.'' I grinned at him and let my hand slip out of his when we reached the wooden door.

It didn't look like it needed much force to open and Kenshi easily proved that right. He leaned against the door with his shoulder and pushed against it. The door creaked because of the force and it didn't take long before it gave in to the force. Even so, Kenshi flinched the second he increased the force.

''Please let someone look at your back later.'' I mumbled and kept my eyes on him as he walked in first.

''It's nothing, really.'' He once again showed me a weak smile and I frowned because of it.

''Kenshi-''

''Alright… I'll do something about it tomorrow, but now, let's explore this place. That was your idea after all.'' He turned around to look at me. His smile had softened and looked genuine compared to the other.

''Thanks…'' I smiled softly and took a step inside, once again taking his hand.

It was like stepping inside the old house; the musky smell, dust everywhere and suffocating, warm air. It was plainly furnished. A small kitchen, a little wooden table with two matching chairs, an old, flower patterned couch and the old leather arm chair I recognized fondly. The windows were dirty and barely allowed any light inside, leaving the room dark and where a few stripes of sunlight could get through the window, you could see the dust particles flying in the air. We stepped inside the dark room, hearing the floor creak beneath us almost as if it was coming to life again.

''Wow…'' Kenshi breathed beside me and our hands parted again.

I broke into a large smile and moved to a section of the wall in between two windows, where a bunch of old, dusty pictures were occupying the wall. I let my hand slide over the glass and revealed the picture beneath. While doing the same to the rest of them, I heard Kenshi walk up behind me and stop. His chest softly bumped against back as he put his chin down on my head.

''Family history?'' He hummed while sneaking his arms around me.

I nodded softly and smiled. We stood still for a bit as our eyes ran over the different photos, ranging from my childhood to when my mom was younger with my granddad. I left out a soft sigh, ''do you really think we'll find something here? I mean, it's just a cabin after all, it looks like I remember it and there's nothing unusual here.''

''Well, there's a trapdoor under the rug in the kitchen.'' He hummed casually.

I turned in his arms, first looking at him and then looking at the rug on the floor. I noticed the lines from the trapdoor and let out the breath I had held in.

''Why didn't you say anything?''

''Because I knew you would want to go down there if I told you.'' He smiled at me and I started to frown slightly. ''Yeah, see? Now you're frowning at me.'' He chuckled while letting a finger tap just above the bridge of my nose.

''Well…''

''You're really impatient.''

I showed him a small smile again and watched as he let out a small sigh before mumbling 'fine' and walking with me to the trap door. I crouched down and pulled the rug away to reveal the trapdoor. Kenshi helped me open it and we both stared into the dark hallway. I was surprised to see it be stone steps that lead into a sharp corner, hiding the rest.

''There's a light switch here.'' I spoke and flicked it.

It took a moment before the lights flickered softly before going from having a dim light to them actually provide just enough light to make out the steps. I was about to move to go down first, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

''Let me go down first.'' He spoke while his hand softly tipped me away from the stairs. Once I showed him a small nod, he smiled softly again. He walked down the first pair of steps and then took my hand to lead me down with him.

The air was only worse down here and a slight claustrophobic feeling sent a chill down my back but it disappeared as soon as we had rounded the corner. We stood in a rather large room now, complete with stone floor and walls. I looked up and noticed that the ceiling was unusually thick.

''He probably had it insulated to reduce the noise.'' Kenshi commented after following my glance.

My eyes shifted back down to the study the room. Along the longest wall stood a large worktable, filled with all kinds of instruments and tools, covered in a thick layer of dust. Along the other walls stood a few but filled bookcases and several blueprints were on the wall as well. It looked like a workshop or a primitive laboratory.

''I'll check the worktable if you checkout the bookcase.'' Kenshi nodded at the bookcases and I moved to them, finger's itching to find something.

''So, what should I be looking for?'' I asked while letting my eyes run across all the books.

''Anything different, unusual or that seems to stand it. It could be anything really.'' He spoke while beginning to look trough papers on the worktable, ending up letting a few coughs out once the dust flew up in the air.

''That's helpful.'' I murmured and began to look through the books with either an odd title or even missing one. It felt like searching for a needle in a haystack, the only difference being that you didn't know what to look for in this case. It took a while before I pulled out a book that was strangely light compared to the others. ''Kenshi…'' I called his name after opening it and found a folded sheet of paper.

''You found something?'' He asked while moving closer.

I nodded while beginning to unfold the paper. It turned out to be a rather large sheet of paper with drawings, notes and numbers. I turned around to face Kenshi as he stood with his back against the staircase now. I held the sheet of paper out so he could see and smiled.

''It looks like a blueprint for something but it's not something he's build. I think it might actually be something chemical.'' I said and looked up. I met his soft eyes as they were looking at me and not the paper. He smiled at me while his hand moved to ruffle my hair. As his fingers settled on my head, a sharp, loud noise cut through the air like a knife and I cringed as it made my ears ring. In the slight second I had closed my eyes, I felt something grazing the skin on my left shoulder and then pain followed. I let out a soft groan while I heard Kenshi take a sharp breath. When my eyes shot open again, I found out why.

His sharp, ragged breathing continued while his left hand was clutching his shoulder hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. I felt all blood drain from my face once I realized what the sound had been and saw the blood seeping out between his fingers. He had a pained expression, his jaw clenched and his eyes tightly shut.

My first instinct was to shout his name, for whatever reason, then drop the paper and press my hand against his shoulder as well. I was no longer feeling the pain in my shoulder and only focused on the pained sounds he was uttering while pressing my hand against his. He let out another groan while slowly falling down in his knees. His right arm was pressed against his chest while he tried to keep it still. I knew I was crying when I felt his blood smear against my fingers and my shoulders started to shake.

''Look like I made it here just in time.''

My head snapped up once I heard a voice from the staircase.

''Kagi…'' My voice was reduced to a shaking whisper but it quickly regained some strength once I saw his smug smirk. ''You… You shot him!''

''Obviously you're not lacking your observation skill. Now…'' He smirked as he walked down the last steps and came towards us in a slow stride. It was like he was deliberately taking his time.

My glance moved back to Kenshi, who was now looking at me. ''You're bleeding.'' His voice was strained and it only scared me more. ''Just get out of here.''

''I'm not leaving you-''

''Please…''

''No.''

''Lena-''

''**No**!'' I raised my voice just slightly and leaned closer to him. ''We finally… We…'' I sobbed but ended up groaning once a hand caught my arm in a strong grip. I cried out while Kenshi started yelling, for once cursing, as Kagi yanked me away from him on the floor.

''Don't make this harder than it is. I've already put a bullet through him, and it even nicked you as well, so don't think that I won't punish you for being unruly.'' The barrel of the gun was pressed against my back while he calmly spoke next to my ear.

''You piece of-'' I started but Kenshi quickly cut me off.

''Kagi, if she behaves, will you let her go afterwards?''

''I have no use of her once I've gotten what I want. It would just be a hassle to kill her.''

''Kenshi you can't be seri-''

''Just do as he says.'' Kenshi interrupted me again and looked up at me, his glance begging.

I swallowed hard before nodding faintly. ''Okay… but you better-''

''And that's all you get to say. Move it.'' Kagi pressed the gun harder against my back while he started to lead me towards the staircase.

''How did you find us?''

''I was always a step ahead of you. Simple enough, really. Then I just had to wait for you in the end.''

The hand on my arm had moved to my injured shoulder, reminding me of the wound each time I was moving to slow down the dirt path. I knew we were headed to an old mill, located fairly close to the cabin but the question was why.

''So you had all the clues from the beginning?''

''No, but keeping a watch on you and your little friends wasn't hard. Plant a little microphone here and there, and you get all the information you need without much work.''

''You were spying on us?''

''You sound surprised.''

''You goddamn bast-'' I didn't get to say more because of his fingers pressing down into my wound. I let out a groan before biting into my lip.

''Watch your tongue.'' He growled before letting his fingers retreat again.

I stayed quiet for a short time before asking a question I had been wondering about.

''Why did you shoot him?'' I asked with a dry mouth.

''Because I never liked that kid. Always getting in my goddamn way…'' He grumbled as we reached the door to the mill and the feeling of the gun was back against my back. ''Open it.''

''What? How?'' I was about to turn around when his finger's bore down into my flesh wound, easily making me cry out.

''With your fingerprints.''

''But there's no-'' His fingers pressed deeper down, ''Please!'' I cried, shoulders shaking as I tried to jerk away from his grip but it only tightened.

''Use your eyes. There's a scanner right there on the door.'' He sneered behind me.

As his fingers retreated just a bit, I focused on the door again. It was hard to make out, but just above the door handle, there was a slightly darker color in a square, big enough for my palm to cover it. Without a word, I pressed my hand against it and waited.

Where the hell were the others? I bit my lip as the door started to click, they were supposed to be here now, or soon. When my thoughts went back to Kenshi, I felt tears sting in my eyes again.

''Stop the goddamn crying and open the door.''

I kept a sob back and pressed the door open. It revealed a large, empty and dark room, seeming rather uninviting. Even so, I wasn't given much choice as he roughly pushed me inside the room. I stumbled inside the darkness and heard how the dirt beneath my feet shifted but there was no other sound. I stood up straight, huffing in slight panic as I looked around. The room really was completely empty, except for a little safe against the back wall.

''Go to it.'' Kagi's hard voice sounded behind me and the gun was back.

I did as he said but stopped once I reached it. I stood still, not daring to turn around.

''The combination is your birthday.''

I entered my birthday as the combination and listened to it click as it unlocked. My pulse quickened as I put my hand on the handle and started to pull the door open. My head fell to the side as I tried to peek inside and catch a glimpse of what all this had been about, why we were here. A second before I would have seen anything, something hard hit the side of my head and I fell to the opposite side while crying out. My hand instantly went to cover my throbbing head but retreated once the pain turned sharp as I touched it. In the few moments my hand had touched it, I could already feel the warm blood on my finger tips and not it trickled down my scalp.

''I did say I wouldn't kill you…'' I looked up when I heard Kagi speaking and met his cold eyes. He smiled faintly at me, looking down at me like I was worth the same as the dirt he was standing on. ''But where's the fun in that?'' Casually, he pointed the gun at me.

I stared at him, scared, panicked and having the same fear settling in my stomach like when I saw Kenshi in pain. I felt my shoulders shake and then my body started to tremble while my vision went blurry. I couldn't tell if it was from the tears or from the head wound.

''But it looks like I don't need too…''

It was the last thing I heard before my eyes closed, his goddamn chuckle, as if he was taunting me while I felt myself being swallowed into darkness. As he chuckled satisfied while getting what he needed from the safe, I listened to him shift around in the dirt before he simply walked out.

Then, I passed out.


End file.
